1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mobile terminal, and in particular, to a mobile terminal and method for providing a user interface using received terrestrial digital broadcasting data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, digital broadcasting improves on traditional analog broadcasting by providing better services with high quality in image and sound. Digital broadcasting is classified into satellite digital broadcasting and terrestrial digital broadcasting.
The main objective of the satellite digital broadcasting is to provide mobile services. It enables users to enjoy multichannel multimedia broadcasting using portable receivers (e.g. mobile phones or Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs)) or vehicle receivers at anytime and location.
The terrestrial digital broadcasting, which has its origin from Digital Audio Broadcasting (DAB), provides mobile multimedia broadcasting reception through the unused VHF channel 12. It is capable of delivering an ensemble of services that includes television, radio and data broadcasting. Existing terrestrial providers operate one analog channel, whereas digital broadcasting providers operate a plurality of digital channels.
In the terrestrial digital broadcasting, one channel is divided into three blocks, and it is expected that two video channels per block or one video channel and three to four audio channels per block will be created. The terrestrial digital broadcasting aims to provide free broadcasting, considering reception in vehicles. Several service providers plan to provide the terrestrial digital broadcasting in the near future.
Along with the development of digital broadcasting technology and mobile communication technology in recent years, the public has shown an increasing interest in digital broadcasting services that enable viewing digital broadcasting during roaming, particularly in Digital Multimedia Broadcasting (DMB) supporting mobile multimedia broadcasting data through mobile terminals.
Accordingly, there is a need for providing a user interface that enables efficient viewing of the terrestrial digital broadcasting over multiple channels through a mobile terminal.